1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unique folding chair having a frame which permits each of the structural members thereof to be compactly folded into substantially parallel alignment with one another and generally in a single plane.
2. Prior Art
Folding chairs have long been available for utilization both at home and in recreational endeavors. Such conventional folding chairs are typically constructed with an arrangement of legs and a seat support that are substantially rectangular in alignment and configuration. However, the conventional folding chair has several major shortcomings. When folded, the structural members thereof are arranged in either of two perpendicular directions, so that the conventional chair retains its generally rectangular configuration. Consequently, undesirably large amounts of space are consumed in the folded configuration, thereby making said chair unsuitable for placement in closets, attics, and the like, wherein access to available storage area is limited. Moreover, the relatively large rectangular folded configuration is inconvenient when the conventional chair is to be transported in an automobile having minimal luggage or storage area. What is more, carrying one or more of said conventional chairs by hand may be a cumbersome and difficult task, especially when the user must also carry additional items at the same time. When being used in an upright or unfolded configuration, many conventional folding chairs are known to become unstable when they are shoved, subjected to vibrations, or when other physical forces are exerted thereupon. What is still more, the construction and the corresponding shape of many of the conventional folding chairs may, in their unfolded or upright conditions, feel generally uncomfortable to the user.
Examples of conventional seating devices, such as those with the shortcomings described above and which devices are adapted to be placed in either one of a folded or unfolded condition, can be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 484,240--Oct. 11, 1892 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,825--Mar. 5, 1957 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,555--Dec. 13, 1977
However, neither the seating devices in any of the aforementioned patents nor any other folding chair is known in which each of the structural members thereof can be compactly folded into substantially parallel alignment with one another by moving said members in one or both of two perpendicular directions.